


我和我的年上男友

by ERICHARLS



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERICHARLS/pseuds/ERICHARLS
Summary: 现代PARO，地下恋情转正的弯弯绕绕狗血故事，总而言之就是没有脑子的爱情故事，姑且看看就好。
Relationships: 光初代
Kudos: 19





	我和我的年上男友

雨夜，自习室，雷声。  
倒不是他渴望获得知识神的眷顾，而且——下这么大雨，又没带伞，想走也走不了啊。光敲了敲桌子，旁边专心致志的四眼同学抬起头来，很不满地赏了他一个白眼。  
光轻轻地叹气，同时划开手机的屏幕，看那位年上的恋人有没有给自己回信息。

大概是……五岁，或者八岁？爱梅特赛尔克年长他大约“这么多”，光伸出手你的面前比了比，一只手掌的距离——他的意思是，外貌年龄。

光没等到他的消息，人倒是一声不吭地到了，穿着西装，大概是刚刚加班回来。  
爱梅特赛尔克很烦躁，他撑着伞，没有邀请恋人到伞下来的意思，一张嘴就是兴师问罪：“你还有脸让我来接你呢？”  
光往前踏出一步，把他的伞完全拽过来，两个人面对着面紧紧贴在了一起，爱梅特那张臭脸也看得一清二楚。  
“你可还真是自然。”

他的鞋袜完全湿透了，光的也差不多，他伸手去帮爱梅特解领带，有些讨好的意思——早上出门时惹他生了气，爱梅特气得把他的那份早餐全倒了。他肯过来接自己，说明气消得差不多了。  
“我饿了。”他换上有些死皮赖脸的笑。“菜买好了吗？我们回家吧，我给你做饭。”  
“……谁都跟您似的这么游手好闲呢？上班很忙的，我们加雷马公司可是刚上市，大爷。”爱梅特塞尔克晃了晃手中的车钥匙，扭头朝对面停车场走去。光拉住他的手，也快步跟上。车内气氛沉闷，光在手机上点好了菜，等着外送到家。他问爱梅特要吃什么，那人好没气地回答：“随便。”  
随哪个便？光皱了皱眉毛。爱梅特的随便是：你先做，弄完了我再选择爱吃不吃。  
车在亚马乌罗提的一栋公寓大厦前面停下了，这是爱梅特“包养”他的爱巢，那个人是这么讽刺的。连电梯下都专门有管家为他们开门，和光那寒酸的宿舍迥然不同。他收了雨伞，长长的水迹一直拖到电梯门口。公寓大厅正在清洁的阿姨便也跟着那道淅淅沥沥的水迹一直拖过去。爱梅特瞥了他一眼，光的脸迅速红了，他不好意思地把伞背在身后，装作什么事都没有发生。爱梅特赛尔克轻轻叹息，这个人从来都学不会他那一套高贵的做派，有时他们的争执会由此而起，但远远不止是这个原因。  
爱梅特承认他的饭菜做得很可口，配上一点小红酒，这很好，很小资。男人宽阔的身形配着那条幼稚的陆行鸟围裙，倒也很可爱。爱梅特赛尔克勾勾唇角，分手底线又往回倒退了一点点。

吵架的事，做一次爱就能抵消一次。起性的理由有很多，但那些都不重要。爱梅特被压在大落地窗前，光赤身裸体，头发上还有香波的余味。  
男人炽热的肉棒挤入双腿中间，但仅仅只是摩擦，好像这样就够了似的。  
草。他的呼吸被这灼热的前戏撩拨得粗重起来，因为够不着重点，心情也没来由地烦躁。爱梅特赛尔克往后看着他，五指在他的大腿上抓出五道红痕。“你他妈倒是……别玩了。”  
“没在玩。”光往前贴在他身上，手指扣住了爱梅特的五指。这亲密无间的动作使得两人的勃发的性器紧密地贴合在一起，“我这不是，怕你疼么？”  
“快点……难道还要我求你？我记得你不好这口啊，哈。”  
被冷嘲热讽惯了的那位没借着茬儿和他斗嘴。他吻着爱梅特的脊背，手指也从尾椎继续往下游走。“那我进去了。”他极轻极柔的声音水一样流过爱梅特的耳尖，说话时的气流惊动了耳垂上那枚金色眼泪。  
巨物进入体内，使爱梅特猝不及防地往前跌了跌，整个人趴伏在了落地玻璃上。露出的前端触碰到冰凉的玻璃，他抑制不住地颤了颤，同时，来自后穴被打开的感觉也愈发清晰。爱梅特张开嘴巴，发出一声仿佛不属于自己的高声喘息。他惊恐地掩住嘴巴，这时居家服的下摆被一只炽热的手掌拨起。那只手的目的是他挺起的胸脯，它捏住胸前的一点凸起搓动，因为每次被摸到这儿，身体的主人都很有“感觉”。  
光捏着他并不丰满的臀，随即朝前挺进。他不知道爱梅特的快感是比他多一份还是少一分，听着两个人交缠的喘息，他随着本能抽动起性器。落地窗外是城市闪烁的霓虹光灯，楼下是城市的车水马龙。虽然玻璃用了特殊的材质，看不到里面的光景，他却仍是有种被赤裸暴露的感觉。这种感觉给他带来羞耻，却也带来另一种隐秘的，说不清的快感。  
“舒服吗？嗯？”  
“该怎么说……真不愧是我包养的……”爱梅特笑了，他反过身勾着光的脖子，被抱着转过来面对面。从这个体位，他能清晰地看到那根紫涨的巨物是如何在自己体内进出。整根没入时的快感不如浅浅抽弄，爱梅特赛尔克往身下探去，不知餍足地揉弄着那处被猛烈抽插的肉穴。他仰着头，主动把小腿往光的肩上挂，光就像是被他迷住了似的，眼睛一动也不动地欣赏着他的表情，他把爱梅特的双手锁在头顶，俯下身吮弄起爱梅特还来不及被照顾的性器。  
猛然被这么对待的人连脚背都绷直了，没坚持过几个回合，就射了光一脸的精液。爱梅特脱力的腿还没有合拢，他似乎没有帮伴侣擦拭的意思，只是看着男人用手背胡乱地抹去那堆粘稠，接着 ，又被按在他的性器上上下起伏。  
爱梅特的头发散乱地黏在耳畔，他按着光的胸膛抬起屁股又重重落下，迷蒙的光线之中，仿佛自己像一个活体飞机杯。过了一会儿，穴肉里传来被冰凉流动的异物填满的黏腻感，爱梅特双手按在他起伏的心脏上呆呆看了光一会儿。高潮过后的男人额头上沁出密密麻麻的汗水，那些汗水正从小麦色的脸颊滑过颧骨，没入发间。光的胡渣没有刮，这导致他的外表年龄比实际年龄看起来大五六岁。  
“胡渣该刮了。”他划了划光下颌的边缘，传来一阵扎手的触感。

第二天，关注娱乐八卦的爱老板无意间刷到了自己的一则花边新闻。  
——加雷马帝国的男总裁包养男大学生。  
还有配图，配图是一把黑雨伞，下边四条腿。两条西装革履，两条牛仔裤配马丁靴。一瞅就是上次逛街时他给阿光同学买的那双。  
就这？一把大雨伞下边四条腿就是奸夫淫夫了？再往下翻翻评论，不得了了，还真有人信。而且他们公司可是还在上升期，这舆论要是传出去带来不好的影响，投资人撤资怎么办?  
爱梅特划了划手机屏幕，八卦小报的账号总是这么无聊，堂堂加雷马帝国的总裁，他还单着呢，单着的事情，哪能叫做包养吗？  
得改了。爱梅特赛尔克把自己的秘书小姐叫了过来，给她交办了一件重要的任务。

回到家里，厨房已经传来阵阵的饭菜香味。爱梅特走进去一看，发现又是那些他吃不惯的东方饮食。什么乌冬面米饭之类的。  
光把肥牛往碗里一盖，过热的油汁滋啦作响。他回头看了看爱梅特赛尔克，把锅里的汤汁又匀出一些在他那份上。爱梅特赛尔克比较喜欢重口味的，他还记得。  
“回来了？”  
“你今天下课可真早。该不会是被开除了吧。”  
“开除？你在说什么呢？”  
两份饭菜被均匀地放在两个木制托盘上。光解开围裙，对面那位大老板翘着二郎腿，抱着手臂看他。  
“......怎么了？”他把那条布满油烟味的围裙不讲究地放在椅背上。爱梅特笑了笑，“也没怎么，今天又为你花了点钱。”  
光一愣，心道该不会又是礼物什么之类的，他还是个穷学生，还不起礼，爱梅特这样会让他压力很大。  
“什么钱？”  
“封口费。”  
“......为什么要封口费。”  
“这还用说？当然是被拍到了，以后在外面，和我保持半个手臂的安全距离。”  
原来是这样。光看着他不满的样子，有那么一点心虚。“可你又不是什么大明星......”  
“蠢货，我真是懒得和你解释。”  
“那就别解释，你就不能先好好吃饭吗？”光被他这么一骂，烦躁劲儿又上来了。其实今天他不是没课。而是为了给他买到上好的肥牛肉把课给翘了，准备了一天，这人没个夸奖也就算了，怕不是变着法子成心要和他吵架的。  
“还有，”爱梅特指了指他面前放着的牛肉定食，嫌恶道：“我根本就不喜欢这种奇奇怪怪的东方食物，你就不能做最最普通的那种亚马乌罗提的晚餐？是是是，您最牛逼，去过那么多地方，但也没必要在我面前炫技。”  
他那一听就是歪理的混乱语句中显露着不耐烦。光把自己的怒气强压下来，只是闷头吃着自己做出的料理。爱梅特的一拳像打在了棉花上，他白了那只闷头啃饭的鸵鸟一眼，拎起衣架上的西装回了房间。  
听到那间主人房传来关门的声音，光烦恼地拍了拍自己的额头。看来今天又是分手指数直逼底线的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 以后就在AO3连载吧，因为这个挺黄暴的惹


End file.
